The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for automatically combing bacon bellies and the like. More particularly, in its preferred form, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically impaling a pork belly with a comb of the type that is used to suspend the belly during processing thereof within a bacon processing facility. The apparatus and method proceed to index a comb for each belly within a stream of bellies, thus performing the function of transforming the stream of bellies from a stream supported by a surface such as a conveyor or the like to a stream of pork bellies which are suspended from a series of combs for transporting the bellies along an overhead track system.
During the course of handling items in food processing operations or the like, it is at times desirable to have those items suspended from a generally non-massive device such as a hooking member or a comb in order that substantially the entire item being processed is substantially unobstructed by the suspending means. In this manner, substantially all surfaces of the item can be treated or otherwise processed at substantially the same time and under substantially the same processing conditions, for example by being suspended within a treating or processing atmosphere. A particularly important example of a situation in which such a function must be performed is during the processing of raw or green pork bellies into bacon bellies for processing same into slabs of bacon which are then sliced and packaged. One of the stages along the way of this processing involves subjecting the pork bellies to an atmosphere in order to smoke and/or flavor the bellies into a bacon slab having a particular desired flavor and/or smoked consistency and appearance.
In the typical bacon processing plant, this belly suspension function is achieved by skewering or impaling each bacon belly with a so-called comb, which is a hook-like device that typically includes a plurality of generally parallel pointed surfaces which enter into the belly. Each of these combs has a suspension end generally opposite to the pointed surfaces which impale the belly, and this suspension end is designed to be received within an overhead track system or the like so that the impaled bellies can be suspended from and move along the track system by means of the comb.
Often this impaling or "combing" of the bellies and the like is done manually. Repetitive actions of this type have been attributed to the onset of ailments such as carpel-tunnel syndrome. Additionally, manual combing can bring about a somewhat inconsistent placement of the combs within the bellies such that one belly-and-comb assembly can be a good assembly which adequately supports the belly, whereas other manually formed bacon-and-comb assemblies do not adequately support the entirety of the bacon belly, leading to misshapen bellies and consequent yield losses when the resulting non-uniform belly is subsequently sliced.
With more particular reference to the problems associated with inconsistent belly combing, in the typical combing operation, the pointed portions or teeth of the comb impale one end portion of the belly, typically near the edge thereof. This is the end from which the belly will be suspended during the processing operations which are carried out while the belly is combed and suspended from the overhead rail system by the comb. If the combing operation is not performed properly, a less than adequate amount of the belly is impaled, the belly will not be adequately supported, and a portion thereof will sag or droop. It is desirable for a belly to be as close as possible to a generally rectangular shape so that, when the belly is later sliced, slices of generally uniform length will be formed. If a misshaped belly end is sliced, the length of each slice will vary somewhat depending upon the shape of the belly being sliced. For example, if the combing does not adequately support the full width of the belly, such as at its side end portions, those side end portions will tend to sag during the combed suspension and processing, and when that portion of the belly is subsequently sliced, a short or misshapen slice will be formed since that portion of the belly does not extend the full width of the belly due to the sagging phenomenon. Attempts to properly comb the belly so it is properly supported by the comb are particularly difficult when the end portion of the belly to be combed is not suitably squared off or exhibits unusually large creases or portions where meat is not present.
In certain processing situations, it is desired to separate the items being processed such as bacon bellies and the like into different classes of items or products. For example, it might be desirable to separate bacon bellies into those of differing sizes and/or weights and/or fat-to-lean ratios. In those situations, it would be desirable that the separation take place at a location after the items have been combed. It is therefore useful to provide a system in which the combed items can be segregated according to desired criteria.
It has been found that, by proceeding in accordance with the present invention, an automatic combing operation can be performed in order to eliminate tedious and difficult manual labor and in order to minimize inadequate combing of less than perfectly uniform bacon bellies, while at the same time provided for enhanced throughput and the ability to separate bellies and the like which fall into different categories or classes of product. The enhanced uniformity aspect of the invention leads to enhanced yield capabilities.
In summary, the present invention is directed to an automatic combing apparatus and method whereby an item such as a food item on the order of a bacon belly and the like is fed to an impaling location at which a food item is supported on one side and is exposed on its opposite side. A comb having at least one impaling tooth is positioned at a location along the exposed surface of the item, after which a mechanism applies a force onto the comb until the thus positioned impaling tooth enters into and skewers the item. In a typical combing situation, the comb will have a plurality of generally parallel impaling teeth, and substantially all of them will generally simultaneously enter the item in order to impale a substantially full width of one end portion of the item being combed. After impaling has been completed, a mechanism is provided for moving the comb and its impaled item away from the impaling location and to a location at which the item can be suspended from the comb. The apparatus repeats this procedure so that a stream of items are thus combed for suspension and further processing as desired.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for combing a supply of items or articles such as pork bellies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for automatically transforming a stream of bacon bellies supported from below to a stream of bellies supported in hanging fashion.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for providing an automatic combing operation of enhanced throughput while providing the potential for reduced operator time requirements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved combing apparatus and method that brings about a more consistent placement of the combs into items such as pork bellies, resulting in higher yields of processed products thus produced.
Another object of this invention is to provide an automatic apparatus and method for combing whereby circumstances believed to be associated with ailments such as carpel-tunnel syndrome are eliminated.
Another object of this invention is to provide a combing apparatus and method suitable for incorporation within an automatic line for processing raw or green pork bellies into sliced and packaged bacon products.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.